This invention relates in general to container closures and deals more particularly with an improved disposable biodegradable snap-on lid for an annular walled paper container.
Snap-on lids which permit reclosure of disposable containers are well known in the disposable container art. Such lids have enjoyed widespread use in the fast food service industry for serving both hot and cold foods and beverages. The resilient plastic materials usually used in making such lids are relatively inexpensive and may be readily molded into intricate shapes. However, experience has proven that there are serious disadvantages associated with the use of such materials in the manufacture of disposable containers. Such plastic materials are generally not biodegradable or readily recyclable and present difficult disposal problems. Public recognition of the importance of environmental preservation has created a demand for environmentally friendly substitute products. The present invention is concerned with these problems.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention is to provide an improved snap-on container lid for low cost manufacture from environmentally friendly materials. It is a further aim of the invention to provide a versatile basic snap-on lid which may be furnished for use with either hot or cold recloseable food or beverage containers and the like.